


Образ мышления (Seeing the world)

by EugeniaB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Baby Watson, Crime Solving, Drabbles, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Murder, Translation, random stuff, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок видит мир по-другому, не так, как остальные... включая Джона. Но Джон тоже мыслит не самым обычным образом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602532) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



Шерлок разлагает окружающий его мир на составляющие, разбивает на аминокислоты и молекулы, как делает это с едой в те редкие разы, когда удосуживается поесть. Это целесообразно, и он может проделать подобный трюк с чем угодно, какие бы усилия ни пришлось приложить, чтобы это разжевать. 

Он часто задумывается, почему окружающие не могут усвоить даже то, что им принесли на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой; почему именно ему было предназначено стать тем, кому приходится разжевывать очевидное и вкладывать в чужие рты (как делают некоторые виды летучих мышей или сумчатых млекопитающих); и почему ему удается сладить с целой тушей, в то время как остальные до сих пор расщепляют моносахариды. 

 

Это грустная, грустная жизнь. 

 

Она вся создана из кусочков разбитого стекла, вращающихся под лучами солнечного света, сияющих и повсюду разбрасывающих свои отблески. 

Они впиваются в кожу, натирая и расцарапывая, пока не оголяются нервы, и он чувствует все так остро, что кажется, будто это предел и существование более сильных ощущений в принципе невозможно. (Нейроны воспламеняются одновременно, остановиться невозможно, невозможно, невозможно…)

Он запоздало размышляет, почему его окружает сплошь стекловидное крошево, но мозг слишком загружен этим утомительным и раздражающим ощущением, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то еще.


	2. Глава 2. Партнеры

Кусочки паззла. Это избитый шаблон, и Шерлоку не хочется думать о них с Джоном таким образом. Кроме того, кто-нибудь вообще слышал о паззле, состоящем из двух фрагментов? (А еще паззлы рассыпаются на части, при желании можно даже соединить несовпадающие фрагменты — Джон делал это раньше, не обладая достаточным терпением и силой пытаясь совместить неподходящие. Шерлоку кажется, что раньше это делали с ним другие. Может быть, все не так уж плохо?..) 

Нет, это больше похоже на… Шерлок даже не знал. Инь и ян? Левый и правый желудочки? Желудочки и предсердия? Тимин и аденин? Гуанин и цитозин? 

И все-таки это было что-то большее. Они словно были частями друг друга, и их нельзя было разделить. 

ДНК? Нет, ДНК распадается и реплицируется, неточное определение.

 

Огонь и лед, вода и воздух, суша и море. Не может быть одного без другого. Как нет света без тьмы. Нет звезд без ночного неба. (Он все еще за это признателен.)

Это просто единое целое. Они — единое целое. Шерлок и Джон. Холмс и Ватсон.

Все просто.


	3. Глава 3

Шерлоку по нраву тьма, Джону по нраву свет. 

 

Джон так много времени провел под палящим солнцем Афганистана, что ему пришлось научиться его любить. Оно светило постоянно, сбивая его с ног, награждая ударами, отчего ему хотелось содрать с себя кожу и оставить ее в горящих песках, чтобы ощутить что-то, отличное от ожогов. Но он привык к нему. Со временем даже начал его приветствовать.

Когда его подстрелили, ему было очень, очень холодно. Шок, как он полагал. Но светило солнце, и, лежа на спине, истекая кровью на песок, песок, вездесущий песок, он закрывал глаза и ощущал на лице солнечные лучи, теплые и гостеприимные. Если он и умрет, это не самое неприятное чувство перед концом. 

_Пожалуйста, Боже, дай мне жить._

 

Шерлок прятался в темноте, сумерках, где таились на крыльях ночи воспоминания о его наркотическом прошлом. Шерлок не знал часов, проведенных в мрачной квартире (а он знал практически все) или в темном переулке, или в каких-то трущобах, или бог знает где, но там всегда было достаточно темно и безопасно, чтобы он мог затеряться. Тьма милостиво принимала его бледность, а в редкие случаи, когда он выходил на солнце, кожа обгорала, это причиняло боль, и он прикрывал веки от абсолютной яркости. Он скрывался в темноте, где не мог видеть следы от уколов на руках или дорожки, которые мог проследить своим пальцем. (Он мог делать это в темноте, это ощущение успокаивало, и он ничего не видел.) 

 

Шерлок расцветал в темноте; Джон распускался при свете дня.


	4. Глава 4

Шерлок видел мир в музыке, Джон — в опасности.

 

Шерлок видел отдельные ноты, то, как они сочетаются друг с другом, сливаются, создают мелодию, причудливое, восхитительное в своей гармонии созвучие. Другие люди казались ему какофонией, разрушавшей совершенство, которое он слышал, когда все соответствовало друг другу. (Нет, эта частица здесь ни к чему, разве вы не слышите, как она все портит? Глупые, глупые люди, не различающие полутонов.) Но когда этот безупречный звук достигал своей кульминации, когда все детали и частицы идеально соответствовали друг другу, сливаясь в мелодию, его разум пел, и все было хорошо.

 

Джон видел угрозу за каждым углом. Видел опасность, замаскированную слишком плохо или и вовсе очевидную. Иногда угроза была весьма искусной, стоило отдать должное. Иногда следовала за движением или звуком, и только после он осознавал, что что-то не так. Но он всегда ее замечал.

( _За исключением того раза_ , ворчит ему мозг, но это была не его вина, опасности окружили со всех сторон, нельзя винить себя за то, что упустил один-единственный… _даже если этот случай оказался роковым_ … Следующего раза не будет, пообещал он себе. Это был первый и последний раз. Не более.)

Джон Ватсон видел опасность, окрасившую улицы и уголки Лондона, и старался направлять Шерлока, прикрывая его спину. 

Он обещал себе, что _больше никогда_ не позволит опасности застать его врасплох.

 

Потому что он видел опасность, пока Шерлок бегал вокруг, собирая разрозненные кусочки мелодий.


	5. Глава 5

Шерлок видел шаблоны там, где Джон находил эмоции. 

Шаблоны существовали всегда, видели вы их или нет, замечали или нет. Они были всегда. На них построен мир. Они повсюду. В предсказуемом человеческом поведении, повадках животных, во всей _Вселенной_. Простейшие шаблоны сплетались в сложные системы, и их не удавалось увидеть никому, даже Джону, который был вполне умен, по крайней мере, по сравнению с большинством. Но Джон их не замечал. Не мог. 

Джон же понимал, как крутятся винтики в головах у людей, ведомых эмоциями. Единственное, чего не мог понять Шерлок. («Это было давно, с чего бы ей столько печалиться?» не он разве сказал?..)

Джон распутывал клубки человеческих чувств, а потом, если это было необходимо, вновь сплетал нити. Он ткал из них нечто совершенно иное, тянул на себя, _управлял_ ими. Он был слишком мягок, чтобы ими манипулировать, но знание о том, что он всегда будет обладать чем-то, что неподвластно Шерлоку, навсегда запечатлеется на подкорке его мозга. 

 

Шерлок и Джон не знали, что видели одно и то же, просто называя это по-разному.


	6. Глава 6

Шерлок и Джон убивали людей.

 

( _«Ты же помнишь, Шерлок, я был солдатом. Я убивал людей.»_ )

И он убивал. Убивать человека — ужасно. Это опьяняет, ужасает и внушает безмерный страх. И первое убийство всего страшнее. 

Не имеет значения, кто этот человек. Враг он или нет. Это все равно человек. Но времени на раздумья никогда не оставалось, и он ненавидел этот факт. 

 

Шерлок являлся детективом, и это было своего рода профессиональным риском.

Это можно было вписать в его должностную инструкцию (если для подобного существовала бы должностная инструкция; ее попросту не было, ведь он был единственным в мире). 

 

Шерлок и Джон убивали. Они оба наблюдали за тем, как погибают люди.

 

Все считали Шерлока машиной, но это не было правдой. ( _«Мы оба это знаем…»_ ) Он никогда никому не рассказывал о том, что произошло, когда он впервые стал свидетелем чужой смерти. Он не убивал сам; тот парень не был виновным, преступником или даже подозреваемым. Но он наблюдал за тем, как тот умирает, и это затронуло его больше, чем это казалось возможным. 

 

Для Джона это было частью его должностной инструкции. Иногда люди умирали. ( _«Люди ведь так поступают!»_ ) Что бы он ни делал: дарил им свои целительные прикосновения, сшивал раны, останавливал кровь, фиксировал кость и возвращал на место, избавлял от боли. Иногда они все равно умирали. 

Он всем сердцем ненавидел чувство бессилия, когда ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть. 

 

Они смотрели, как умирают люди, и это убивало их самих.


	7. Глава 7

Черный и белый. Оттенки серого. 

Преступление — это черный и белый. Вина — серый. 

Шерлок видит истину. Обычно она ведет к черному и белому, цветам, в которых трудно ошибиться. Но иногда эта истина серая. Тогда он не знает, что ему делать. Он одновременно и ненавидит, и обожает моменты, подобные этому. Заковыристые дела, когда то, что было надлежаще, и то, что было _правильно_ , являлось двумя разными вещами. Обычно он в таких ситуациях доверял Джону. 

Джон. Солдат со строгими моральными принципами. (Ставшими очевидными еще тогда, когда он, прежде чем стрелять в таксиста, дождался, пока Шерлок окажется в непосредственной опасности, и только потом произвел выстрел.) Был на войне. Убивал людей. («Не забывай, Шерлок! Я бывший солдат, я убивал людей».)

Казалось, что он отлично справляется; утверждал, что все хорошо, не хотел об этом говорить, улыбался. Но Шерлок видел, что это не так. Понимал это каждый раз, когда он лишал кого-то жизни. Любого, даже если это был человек, опустившийся ниже некуда, как таксист или тот насильник, которого они выслеживали неделями и которого Джон в конце концов пристрелил. 

Он заверял, что с ним все в порядке. Шерлок мог назвать шесть фактов, которые доказывали обратное. 

Решение было простым. Жить с ним — вот что оказалось трудным.


	8. Глава 8

Шерлок записывает свои секреты, используя периодическую таблицу.

Если бы кто-нибудь взглянул, он бы увидел только формулы, химические вещества, элементы, накарябанные характерным почерком. Ничего выдающегося. Но Шерлок записывал секреты, вещи, которые хотел сохранить в тайне, но помнить. Вещи, которые удалял из Чертогов, но не хотел навечно похоронить.

Поэтому он использовал науку, чтобы скрыть то, что значило больше всего.

_(Например, что он чувствовал к Джону…)_

53  
3-53 8 23 99-16  
1 53 42-8  
(5 92 22-53  
7 8 43-6  
53 7  
43-6 1 33-16 90-1  
74 79-92 39)

Да. Поэтому он удалил это и спрятал клочок бумаги в ящик с документами, в каждом из которых, так или иначе, была _химия_ , и продолжал жить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если все же разгадать загадку, то там написано I LOVE HIM (BUT NOT IN THAT WAY) – я люблю его (но по-другому).


	9. Глава 9

Шерлок использует науку, чтобы объяснить свои чувства. 

К счастью, Джон в науке не новичок. 

К сожалению, Джон все равно не понимает, что делает Шерлок.

Поэтому он терпит неудачу. Каждый. Раз.

 

_Джон, мы как атомы кислорода. Мы — молекула. О2. Или атомы водорода или фтора, брома или йода, азота или хлора. Спаренные. И никак иначе…_

 

Каждый раз, когда Шерлок пытался объяснить это Джону, ответом ему служил лишь странный взгляд, и Шерлок вскоре отказался от попыток объясниться этим способом.

Он просто не понимал…


End file.
